Onomatopoeia
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Ed looked over his shoulder at Roy and felt a slight blush creep up his neck as Roy leaned forward to grab the book, pinning him against the bookshelf in the process. Roy/Ed, Yaoi, Lemon, Library!Sex


**Title:** Onomatopoeia [STFU... I had to. _;]  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi  
**Pairings:** Roy/Ed  
**Warnings:** Smut! And lots of humpage, as per Cheryl's request!

**Summary:** Library sex. Nothing else needs to be said. XD

_**A/N**__:_Request fic for nochick_fics on LiveJournal. I hope you like it, dear! ^__^

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Roy smirked as he held in a laugh, watching Ed desperately trying to reach the book that he needed. He was on his tip-toes, swearing under his breath, trying to get at the top shelf where that damned book he wanted was. Roy's grin only widened as his eyes slid down Ed's body to rest on his pert, leather-clad ass.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or can you find it in your bastard-heart to help me out?" Ed snapped at Roy, casting a sharp glare over at him.

A slight frown pulled at Roy's lips and he stepped up to the shelf and stood behind Ed, looking down at him, then up at the book.

"That one?" he asked, nodding towards it. Of course he knew what one Ed needed. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with Ed first.

"Yes, that one!" Ed said tersely, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot rather loudly, trying to vent his anger instead of just exploding at Roy. If there was one thing Ed had learned during their relationship, it was that getting mad at Roy was never a good idea. Even if it made him feel better for a short time, Roy always got him back somehow. And it was usually a pretty miserable, sexless week of a somehow.

Ed looked over his shoulder at Roy and felt a slight blush creep up his neck as Roy leaned forward to grab the book, pinning him against the bookshelf in the process. He closed his eyes and waited for Roy to pull away, but after a few moments he found that he was still pressed firmly into the books.

Rather than handing Ed the book once he'd gotten it, Roy held it in his hand for a moment, reading over the title on the spine before frowning slightly at it and tossing it aside, a slight thud sounding as it hit the floor.

Ed turned to look at Roy, but froze when he was pushed harder into the bookshelf, Roy's body flush against his. Ed's heart pounded in his chest and he let out a low moan, adrenaline rushing through his veins as Roy started to grind against him slowly. He couldn't believe that Roy was doing this to him in the library, of all places. Sure, no one really ever came into that back corner they were in, but... it still wasn't as secure as Roy's office, which could be locked.

"Don't be too loud, Ed," Roy purred, smirking at Ed's reaction. "This _is_ the library."

A low growl bubbled up from Ed's throat at Roy's taunt, and the noise faded into another moan as he felt Roy's erection through his uniform, rubbing against his ass. His own cock was quickly hardening, straining against his leather pants.

"_Fuuuck_," Ed breathed out, closing his eyes again and gripping tightly at the bookshelf.

Roy's hands slid down Ed's back and around to his sides, finally resting on his hips and pulling Ed back into his thrusts. Curses spilled out over Ed's lips, the words coming out louder and more strained when Roy leaned over and bit down on the crook of his neck.

Impatiently, Ed grabbed Roy's hand and pulled it from his hipbone to his crotch, bucking into his palm and shuddering at the sweet contact. Roy held in a low moan at the heat radiating from Ed's groin and he grasped Ed's erection through his pants, twisting his hand. Ed arched his back and held in a loud cry, trembling as he rocked his hips.

_Back_, against Roy... _forth_, into his hand.

Ed's shorts were starting to cling to him now, sticky from the pre-cum that was flowing heavily from his cock. If Roy didn't hurry, Ed would more than likely end up coming in his pants from the intense friction.

Unable to ignore his aching need any longer, Ed fumbled with his belt and pants, quickly undoing them and sliding them down off his hips. Ed shuddered as the cool air hit his wet cock and immediately started stroking himself as he ground his ass along Roy's crotch.

"Are you just... going to stare at me..." Ed bit out, echoing his earlier statement, though offering him a lustful gaze this time rather than an angered one. "... or are you going to fuck me?"

Roy met Ed's eyes, offering him a teasing smirk as his hands slid down to his pants, quickly unzipping them as Ed continued to thrust, making him have to pause several times when a moan would pass over his lips. He finally managed to tug his pants down, pulling his cock out and sliding it along Ed's ass, slicking his entrance with pre-cum.

Roy took Ed's hips in his hands, holding them steady as he slowly eased himself into the tight passage. Harsh words and praises flowed over Ed's lips as he was stretched and filled and he immediately ground his hips back, moaning loudly. He bit down on his tongue, trying to stifle the noises that wanted out as his hands grasped harder at the shelf in front of him.

Ed arched his back sharply as Roy slammed back into him, setting a hard, rough pace. Roy's cock slid in deeper with each thrust, grazing over Ed's prostate and making him whimper and grit his teeth. Shifting his hips, Ed choked back a loud cry as Roy crashed directly into his prostate, making his eyes roll back and his body shake.

Roy trailed his hand along Ed's hip, inwards to wrap loosely around his cock; Ed was so wet, dripping so much pre-cum that Roy could feel it seeping through his glove. He shuddered and moaned quietly in Ed's ear, making the smaller body jerk and thrust harder, more frantically.

"Roy... _fuck_, Roy!" Ed bit out, moving faster, harder as he neared his release.

Roy's fingers tightened and he stroked Ed faster, pressing his thumb into the slit and making Ed whine and buck forwards shamelessly, seeking more. Ed threw his head back, letting out a low, strangled moan as he came over Roy's hand, coating his glove in white, sticky fluid, and shuddering as Roy pumped every last drop from him.

Once Ed was spent, Roy moved his hand back to Ed's hip, pulling him back into his thrusts. The contractions of Ed's muscles made Roy moan and he leaned forward and bit down on Ed's flesh shoulder, crying out into the cloth as he came deep inside of the blonde.

Panting heavily, Ed pulled away from Roy and sank down to his hands and knees, quickly fumbling to do his pants back up. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the book that Roy had tossed aside earlier and reached for it.

"Bastard, that's not even the right one!" he snapped, throwing it at Roy and hitting him squarely in the head just as he was pulling his pants back up.


End file.
